


Through Time and Space, I Will Always Be With You.

by supergeekytoon



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: But Nothing Insane, Ethan Hunt is a Disaster Bi, Ethan Hunt/Benji Dunn - Freeform, Flufffy Soft Spy BOYS, M/M, Soft Spies, Spies being soft, also light angst, and you can pry it from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergeekytoon/pseuds/supergeekytoon
Summary: A series of Ficlets, unfinished prompts and short drabbles about the love between Ethan and Benji.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in four months late with Dunkin' Donuts Iced Coffee*  
> Hello all, I have been, lacking in inspiration for a while as well as school just taking up a lot of my time. But I have been quite active on the Benthan Discord Server and I have from time to time just yeeting some of my drabbles and prompts on there. So in the interim of me updating my other fic, I'll be posting in here from time to time. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy these, and comments are always welcome!

Benji Dunn was many things. Smart, Witty, Optimistic. Charming, Kind, Selfless.

      But contrary to popular belief, he was not Ethan Hunt’s boyfriend, much to Ethan’s disappointment. Ethan had heard the rumors in passing from time to time around the office. And it made him smile. The idea of him and Benji. It was a pleasant thought. Not something he’d act upon.

      At first it was just a simple thought, and soon it quickly Consumed his waking thoughts. ‘Hmm, this is inconvenient.” Ethan had thought one afternoon. And so like many things in his life, Ethan ran towards his emotions and then yeeted through them like the Kool-Aid man, with no regard for his own emotional state. And yet, he still thought about Benji from time to time. The way he smiled, and made silly jokes to cope under stress. How much trust he had placed in Ethan. How he could always find the solution no matter what.

     He didn’t just like the man, he had fallen in love with him. How did he fail to notice the signs? Sweaty palms, elevated heart rate, dilated pupils. Ethan supposed that those were similar to the symptoms of an adrenaline rushes that were commonplace in his line of work. After Kashmir, when he was home alone in the small D.C. apartment that he rarely lived in, he thought of Benji. How he fought alongside Ilsa and brought Lane down. What Lane had done to him.

“How can I love him, if I keep failing him?”

    Despite it being about two in the morning, he shuffled off of his couch, put on a coat and raced over to Benji’s apartment across town. After years of this nonsense, he needed to resolve it. He didn’t care what the answer would be, he didn’t even care if Benji would yell at him for waking him up so early, he needed to tell him before time ran out. So he ran. He ran four miles in the middle of the early morning hours to reach Benji. He arrived at the small apartment complex and knocked on Benji’s door. When he didn’t hear any movement he banged louder.

“I’m coming, Jesus Christ, it’s 3 in the morning!”

     Ok, scratch that, he was a little worried about upsetting Benji. Benji opened the door in his boxers and sleep shirt, angry at first and then only mildly annoyed at the presence of Ethan at his front doorstep.

“Hi Ethan, isn’t it like a little early for dropping in?”

Ethan stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. If he was being truly being honest he hadn't come up with anything to say on his way here.

“Ethan?”

“Benji I’m sorry. I-“

“Sorry, about what? What happened?”

“Benji, I’ve been thinking, about everything. About London, Kashmir. Every time I let you down. Look, I know you are more than capable and I know you’ll say it’s not my fault but … I made a promise to you. I promised to keep you safe. I promised to never let you down. And I- I don’t know how to even like-“

Benji placed his hand on Ethan’s shoulders, firm and steady, stopping Ethan’s babbling in its tracks.

“Ethan, what are you on about? That was months ago. Hell, London was years ago. You’ve never let me down. I’m still here aren’t I?”

Ethan's voice was caught in his throat, how could Benji think that this was ok?

“Benji, I just. I just want you to know that I am sorry about everything that happened. I want to be able to protect no matter what.”

Benji stared at him, his blue eyes illuminated by the street lamps and the light of the moon. He inhaled ready to respond to Ethan’s worries

“Ethan, Look at me. Ok? Ethan, I know you. You can’t always protect me, but that’s ok. It’s ok.”

Both of them stood in silence for a moment as they realized that Benji was still stood outside in his underwear, beginning to freeze his legs.

“Maybe, let’s continue this inside yeah?” Benji said ready to warm back up in his apartment.

“Yeah.”

Benji closed the door after Ethan entered, making sure to lock it shut. As he did, Ethan began to speak up.

“I’m sorry about that. I just, I just really needed to tell you something important.”

“Ethan how did you even get here? You don’t own a car, and the metro is closed. Oh my god. Don’t tell me you walked here.”

“Ok, I didn’t.”

“Good.”

“I ran.” 

"Christ-Ethan. What was so important that you ran over here, in the middle of the night I may add, that you couldn’t just call?”

Benji looked at the older man sitting on his worn leather couch, Ethan looked unsure, lost even.

“Typically, Benji, love confessions are better face to face.”

And for a moment Benji thought he had died. Did he hear correctly? Was this even real? Maybe his hearing had tricked him. Maybe this was some sort of operation to kidnap him?

Ethan felt the silence heavy on his chest like a two-ton anvil had been dropped on it. Maybe, this was not the best idea. Finally, Benji spoke up. 

“Could you, u-uhm e-elaborate on that, p-please?”

Right, words. Ethan wasn’t always good with those. He stood up, thinking maybe it would somehow calm himself.

“I am sort of, in love."

"Yes?" 

"With you. I am sort of in love with you.”

“Wait, hold on, sort of? Do you know or not?”

“No I mean, I am. I am in love with you. Have been for a while now.”

Ethan faced him, as Benji wore an unreadable expression.

“Why the hell are you? I mean, don’t get me wrong. You are a great guy, but why me?”

Ethan stared at him as though the answer obvious.

“Benji, you’re smart, funny. Very attractive. You are so compassionate about people. You are my voice of reason. You get so passionate about classical music, you get irrationally angry, you goof around even when it’s a serious moment. You always have a solution. Your smile can light up a thousand stars, your eyes are like a Van Gogh painting. Intricate, delicate, beautiful. When I look at you, I can see the universe and all it’s infinitely complicated possibilities,’ Ethan moved towards him, gently cupping Benji’s face ‘and you, you never give up hope in the face of impossible odds. That’s why.”

     Benji’s breath was caught in his throat, and he gently grasped the hand Ethan had on his face. “Oh, that's all?” He said with a smile. They were quiet for a moment, as though this moment was sacred, pure, holy. And Benji leaned down and kissed him, softly and slowly. They were gentle kisses, the ones he often thought about while Ethan was away. But now it was real and better than he could ever imagine. Benji parted and opened his eyes to see Ethan with his messy hair and sweaty face, and he had never been more in love than in that moment.

“I guess, I have a love confession myself. I love you Ethan, and you could never let me down.”

     They both smiled widely and began to laugh, what a ridiculous night. How could they miss the signs? They failed to notice the obvious. They loved each other, and they never let each other go.


	2. Rogue Nation: Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion of Rogue Nation's Benji and Lane scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a convo in the Benthan Discord Server about how this scene would go down.

"Prepare Him.”

      Lane’s words rang with an eerie silence, no follow up, just an absolute command. Benji, despite his better judgment, spoke. His mind was racing, his palms were warm with sweat, he was unable to break free. The fear was ever present in his mind, however, he cleared his head in order to remember his training.

 

> Distraction- whenever possible.

 

“What are you trying to do here? I mean, I’m not much of a target of value. And I’m certain that whatever you are leveraging for isn’t worth my life.”

 

Lane turned around, as though he were surprised that Benji had actually spoken. He looked, almost with disdain, towards Benji.

“You must be new to the game my funny little friend, the current world order is broken. With that disk, I’ll be able to change it. I'll be able to make a better world. Tell Me, have you ever wondered about who the masters you serve truly are?”

       Ah, typical terroristic ideology. It was something Benji understood to have unexplainable and non-concrete goals. The ideology was hollow and abstract, but despite that, he knew that however the conversation was to go he would not win. Benji stared up at him, realizing he truly wouldn’t survive this encounter. Not after meeting a man like this. After everything Ethan had explained to him about the Syndicate. Hell, Lane took down a whole passenger plane to kill one man.

 

       He realized he wasn’t the target, he was the landmark. He was to be the provoker of tragedy. He was the plane and Ethan was the man Lane was after. 

 

“You won’t get that disk. I know him, he won’t give it to you.” He spoke resolutely, determined for the fear not to show.

 

“Not even for you?”Lane smirked at him as Benji’s neck began to warm up, recalling that Ethan had tried to send him away in case something like this would happen.

 

       Lane spoke again. “Perhaps you don’t know him as well as you thought."

 

       And with that Benji sat in silence, knowing nothing. Hoping Ethan wouldn’t do something reckless. Trying to make his peace with his eventual death. Hoping that whatever happened next, Ethan would be safe.


	3. Clothes Sizing is not Equal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by something that keeps me up at night. Where did Benji get those clothes? Ethan just offered him a bag of clothes that he assumed would fit him. How? Did He buy him those clothes? are they Sharing clothes?? ?????? These are the real questions @McQ. McQ come back here! McQ COME BACK HERE I'M TALKING TO YOU!

“Morocco?” Ethan gave him a warm smile making Benji’s face grow warm.

“I suppose that makes our next move less aimless and vague,” 

Benji responded. Then came an awkward silence. He suddenly remembered all of his personal belongings which, by now, have probably been collected by the CIA. 

“My luggage,” he said deflated. “I can’t go back for it, can I?”

Ethan's smile faltered slightly, ever the optimist in the face of bad news. 

“No, I’m afraid not Benji, it’s too much of risk. What exactly did you have in it?” 

 

“Oh you know, my clothes, my chargers, my money, some snacks. It wasn’t much but I am fond of the clothes I have there, is all.” Benji replied

It was silly complaining about something like that to Ethan. He had been on the run for the six months and here he was complaining about luggage and snacks. Ethan hadn't probably hadn't eaten properly in that time. Ethan's been tracking the syndicate non-stop and he was just trying to play catch up. 

He gave Ethan an apologetic look, realizing for the first time how hard being alone must've been. 

"You've been away for so long, How do you get by?" 

"Old safe houses and frugality. I’ve been in the game a long time, i know how to get around

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for things to turn out this way.

Benji smiled gratefully. At least there was something he could change into, instead of being in an uncomfortable tux for the rest of the evening. Then a thought clouded his mind.

 

“Wait, how are these gonna fit? Ethan these are your clothes right?”

 

Ethan looked at him confused, as though he had just asked how inflation worked or why was the sun a star?

 

Benji pulled out a pink linen shirt. “I’m not sure this will suit me very well.”

 

Ethan laughed a little, amused by Benji’s observations.

“Benji those are made to your measurements, it should fit just fine.”

“Wait, what do you mean these are my measurements? Ethan haven’t you been on the awol for 6 months? Did you have time to purchase clothing or are you wearing clothes that are slightly too big for you?” 

Benji was concerned, a number of possibilities raced through his mind.

Surely Ethan had a limited number of funds, and these clothes did not look cheap. The material was soft and well put together. Maybe Ethan got them second hand? Maybe Ethan really was running around in ill-fitting clothes. He eyed Ethan up and down for a few seconds. 

No, his suit was pretty well fitted. A little too well. Focus Benji.

Were they sharing clothes? Where did these clothes come from? Why did everything about this make his heart beat at a hundred miles an hour?

Ethan spoke breaking Benji out of spiraling thought process.

“I always am prepared, I got them in case something happened. So you could get home, safe.”

There was a pregnant pause between them before Benji spoke up again

“I’m sticking by you, no matter what. You can trust me.” 

“Yes, I know.” They locked eyes for a moment, a warmth creeping up his neck. 

I hope you do like the clothes, I have no idea how long we are gonna be on the run like this.”

“We’re going to get this done, one way or another.”


End file.
